dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Planet trade organization Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) |FamConnect = Bardock (comrade) Tora (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Goku (mother) }} '''Fasha' (セリパ, Seripa) is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army and the only female member of Bardock's crew. Her name is a play on the name of the vegetable "parsley." Conception The original name that was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha wore battle armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was also bushier and larger. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. Biography ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. While discussing and having a lunch after the battle, she urges Bardock to visit his newborn son, Kakarot, but he refuses to listen. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed, and Fasha is killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. Other appearances Fasha makes a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Charged similar to the Kamehameha, it is a full-powered pink wave of energy. *'Energy Ballet' – A shower of pink energy blasts that target her foe. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires powerful mouth blasts that inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Fasha also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his Spirit of Saiyans. Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group besides Bardock to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. She is not unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearance to the player in the game, but by winning the Yamcha Game on the hardest level. When she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta does not seem to recognize her at all while he clearly recognizes Bardock as one of his soldiers, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Yuko Mita *FUNimation Dub: Linda Chambers-Young *Latin American Dub: Circe Luna Trivia *Fasha is the only female pure-blooded Saiyan who was named. A brief scene in King Kai's recollection of the Saiyans' history does show a full-blooded female Saiyan with a knife in her mouth, Frieza's flashback of King Vegeta's revolt shows one of the king's elite guards was female, and there was at least one female Saiyan in the bar scene when Bardock tries to warn his Saiyan people that Frieza was going to attack. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan seen in the series that has an eye color other than black. Gallery GreatApeBardock2.jpg|Fasha (right) with Bardock FashaS3.png|Fasha on her way to planet Meat FashaToracorpses .png|Fasha dead with Tora BardocksEliteDefeatedNV.png|Fasha's dead corpse after getting murdered by Dodoria's elite from Frieza's orders Fasha(B3).png|Fasha in Budokai 3 Great Ape Fasha BT3.jpg|Great Ape Fasha in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z